


Три раза, когда Шерлок пытался забеременеть, и один раз, когда у него получилось

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на MPreg-фест.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Три раза, когда Шерлок пытался забеременеть, и один раз, когда у него получилось

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на MPreg-фест.

Шерлок знал, что в плане человеческих отношений эксперт из него никакой. И он, считавший психологию лженаукой, был вполне удовлетворен этим положением. С какой стати он обязан думать, что там происходит в душах других людей. Главное - это интеллект, острый, как лезвие бритвы. Эмоции только мешают чистому разуму. Что он и пытался не раз объяснить своему новому сожителю, однако Джон Уотсон был существом слишком иррациональным, чтобы вписываться в четкую, тщательно выстроенную картину мира Шерлока. И Холмс все чаще и чаще ловил себя на нелогичных ощущениях, которые вызывал у него друг.  
Поворотным моментом в их отношениях стал подслушанный им разговор Уотсона с Ирен Адлер. Он не ожидал, что самым неприятным во всем этом разговоре станет фраза, горячо и явно искренне сказанная Джоном:  
\- Мы не пара!  
Джон несколько раз произносил ее при других обстоятельствах, но именно сейчас она больно ударила по Шерлоку. Потому что была сказана при Той Женщине, а при ней не было нужды юлить и врать. Компромата у нее и так было предостаточно.  
Все признаки говорили за то, что Джон им увлечен. Однако сам доктор это упорно отрицал, чем весьма ранил как самолюбие Шерлока, так и его зарождавшиеся чувства. Что же сделать, чтобы заставить Уотсона признать их отношения?  
Гениальный мозг Шерлока выдал одну идею - забеременеть. Кто, как ни ребенок, сможет объединить их? Так, по крайней мере, советовали многие форумы для женщин и теперь, после открытия, сделанного британскими учеными, еще и мужские.  
Шерлок продумал все от и до: время, атмосферу, отсутствие дома миссис Хадсон и, самое главное, презервативов. Поначалу все шло успешно: Джон с энтузиазмом ответил на его поцелуи, горячо признался в любви, но когда дело дошло до главного...  
Шерлок никак не ожидал увидеть опытного военного врача, побывавшего во множестве опасных переделок, побледневшим и растерянно шепчущим, что он еще никогда и у него не получится... Холмс вздохнул и сказал, что сейчас покажет, как и что нужно делать. Хотя сам знал о предстоящем акте чисто теоретически, из материалов с многочисленных гей-сайтов в интернете. Показывать пришлось несколько раз за ночь, а Джон так и не решился на главенствующую роль. 

Второй раз Шерлок четко решил забеременеть, когда вернулся домой через год после своей мнимой смерти. Джон, безусловно, обрадовался, очнувшись от обморока. Но жизненную необходимость такого поступка Холмса так и не смог осознать. Отношения между ними не смогли вернуться к той степени доверия, которая существовала до злополучного полета с крыши. После очередной натянутой улыбки друга Шерлок вновь пришел к твердому решению, что должен родить Джону ребенка. Тогда все наладится.  
Однако Джон без энтузиазма встретил попытки Шерлока соблазнить его, видимо, слишком глубоко было родившееся в нем недоверие к партнеру. Что ж, Шерлоку пришлось брать инициативу в свои руки, и противостоять напору Холмса бедный доктор не смог. Овладевая Джоном в очередной раз, Шерлок слабо осознавал, что при таком раскладе ролей забеременеть ему вряд ли удастся.

В третий раз Шерлок решил забеременеть после того, как встретил в парке на прогулке старшего брата и инспектора Лестрейда. Холмс-младший собирался опросить потенциального свидетеля преступления, однако забыл обо всем на свете, увидев неспешно прогуливавшуюся парочку. Инспектор в неизменном плаще, заметно оттопыривавшемся на животе, был молчалив и чему-то слегка улыбался. Зато Майкрофт говорил за двоих, держа над головой Лестрейда открытый зонт, хотя с неба уже полчаса ничего не капало. Мир Шерлока, в котором Майкрофт больше всего ценил молчание, а на мир взирал исключительно из окна автомобиля, рухнул в очередной раз.  
И ему очень захотелось вот так бродить по парку, улыбаться, чтобы Джон нес зонт, охраняя его от несуществующего дождя. Задумано - сделано. Двадцать минут ему потребовалось на то, чтобы найти в доме все джоновы нычки с презервативами. Еще двадцать минут - чтобы отвлечь партнера от новой серии "Торчвуда" (сам Шерлок фантастику не признавал, не видел в ней смысла). Но когда он собрался оседлать разомлевшего от неги на постели Джона, как тот неожиданно раздвинул ноги и сам пальцами начал себя растягивать. В высокоорганизованных мозгах Шерлока что-то щелкнуло, и весь план забеременеть от Джона снова полетел ко всем чертям.

Все получилось в четвертый раз, когда Шерлок уже и не ожидал. На этот раз он ничего не планировал, просто обстоятельства сложились таким образом, что они слишком долго сидели в засаде, что Джон со сна был таким невероятно милым, что презервативов в машине, конечно, не оказалось, а более компактному Джону просто удобнее было сверху.  
Через пару недель зеленый от тошноты Шерлок обнимал унитаз, когда в дверях ванной возник Джон, безуспешно пытавшийся бороться с улыбкой.  
\- Что? - огрызнулся Шерлок, совсем не так представлявший себе свою мечту - гулять по парку не хотелось, как и вообще далеко отлучаться от "белого друга".  
\- Ничего, - Уотсон отчетливо хихикнул. - Может быть, тебе что-то нужно? Принести сюда подушку? Или теплую кофту?  
Шерлок хотел нагрубить, но благоразумие взяло верх, и он слабым голосом промямлил:  
\- Подушку. Лучше две.  
\- Хорошо, дорогой, - ответил Джон и продолжил, обращаясь к трем окружившим его мальчишкам:  
\- Бенни, Мартин, Марк, пойдемте, нечего здесь смотреть, ваш отец просто нехорошо себя чувствует.


End file.
